Dirty Picture
by MsJakePuckerman
Summary: Rachel and Puck gets teamed up in a assignment where they should do something out of their comfort zone, when they practice one things leads to another...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a one shot I have had in my head for quite a while, I kinda liked the idea of it. And if I get enough positive reviews I just may make it a multi-chapter fic. And you guys will notice that I didn't elaborate on the other glee kids, it's only because I wanted It ti be about Rachel and Puck mainly! Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING: rated t for a little language and of course the very little dirtiness lol, and Rachel will get a little out of character, doing something she won't usually do.**

…

"You can't be fucking serious." Puck said under his breath when Mr. Schue gave them their assignment for the week and the partners they have to do it with.

"Well Puck, the point of the assignment is to do something that's not you. To get out of your comfort zone for a change. I want you guys to experience others songs than the ones you choose that mostly relates to you."

The whole Glee club was actually happy about the assignment, except for Puck. Wanna know why? Because he was teamed up with Rachel-fucking-Berry. She was so….not his type with all her animal sweaters and knee socks. That was not the way The Puckersaurus rolled. But he knew he had to go through with this assignment, because everyone else was happy with their partners.

Rachel stood up and sat next to Puck. "If it makes you feel any better I'm not happy being paired up with you either. You're not the usual person I would choose to do a song with. But for the sake of the assignment, we just have to. So meet me in the auditorium after school then we can pick a song, because I know you don't want to rehearse with me in front of everyone else."

"Rachel wait…"He wanted to call her back, but she was already gone, he really didn't like her, but he felt like a douche for being mean to her, after all, she was just a person right?

When the end of the school day neared, Rachel was already in the auditorium going through sheet music. "You're late." She said, still not looking up from the paper she had in her hands.

"It's kind of a specialty." He said with a smirk that didn't amuse her even the tiniest bit. "I'm sorry."

Rachel looked up at Puck when he came up the stairs. "Did you just apologize to me Noah?" She asked sarcastically. "Why don't you just rub it in? Jeez, I really feel bad okay, so I would like it if you accept my apology." He said folding his arms over his chest, making his arms bigger than it was. She acted like she was thinking about it for a moment before answering.

"Apology accepted." She said with a big smile.

"Wait, just like that?"

Rachel laughed when she saw the confused look on Puck's face. "I am not one to hold grudges Noah-" When she said that, for some odd reason he smiled, not a smirk, a real smile, and it felt like his hear was racing way too fast when he stared down into her big chocolate eyes.

"uhm, anyway, I think I found the perfect song. Well it's perfect for me, because I would never in my entire life sing this, but it kind of suits your sexual side." She said as she handed him the sheet music.

"You're kidding me right? You, Rachel Berry sing this song? With me? That should go on the records." He said as he laughed so hard his stomach began to hurt, but when Rachel cleared her throat, obviously signaling him to stop laughing, he murmured "Sorry." He still shook his head and smiled, he kinda-sorta-maybe liked the way this was going.

They started working on the choreography first, it was most important, but these dance moves was very unlike Rachel, it was sex, they grinded against each other, and all those sexy moves you could think of. Puck, he liked it a lot, and for the first time in his life he felt something, something weird. When they went through the song about 3 or 4 times they decided that they needed to rest.

The last move they did involved Puck picking Rachel up and settling her around his waist, their bodies so close to each other, and when he slowly put her down, they stared into each other's eyes, and Puck didn't know why he did it but he leaned down to kiss her. At first she didn't reciprocate the kiss, but after a few seconds she kissed him back, she felt sparks rushing through her like she has never felt before. He slid his hands down to her waist, and squeezed it gently. But when she graced her tongue over his lips, he squeezed harder, making her moan.

He so loved the way she made those sounds, he opened his mouth and linked his tongue with hers. He never made out with a girl like this before, because he actually felt something, and he regretted thinking that pairing up with Rachel was a bad idea. He lifted her up, his hands now on her butt, and placed her on top of the piano, he sucked her pulse point, causing her to close her eyes and squeal . She took his head in her hands and kissed him very hard, biting his lip, it made him melt, he loved the way she fit so perfectly against his body.

They were so busy at it they both didn't notice Quinn and Mike standing there, watching the scene that was happening in amazement. When Quinn cleared her throat, indicating them that someone was there Puck jumped up. "What the fuck Fabray? You can't just barge in like that!" He said spitting at her. Rachel just fixed her top, that was almost halfway off, and got off from the piano.

"Last time I checked this place is open for anyone, and that it certainly isn't there for two horny teens to make out on the piano." She said with an evil smirk. Mike just stood there, he didn't know what to do or say, he just looked at the ceiling.

"Let's get out of here." Puck said to Rachel as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the auditorium.

When they got outside Puck leaned against the wall.

"I almost thought you were going to be embarrassed being seen with me." she said shuffling her feet.

Once again he felt like an ass for what he did and said to her throughout high school, but what happened in the auditorium was real, and as crazy as it may seem, he might just think that he was starting to like her. He didn't believe it at first but for the first time he thought, that everything he did to her was because he liked her, and he was jealous of her and Finn. Thankfully they were over.

He drew her closer to him and kissed her on the lips, he looked into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry , for everything I did. I guess I was just jealous. I don't know what this is I'm feeling but I'm liking it." He said winking at her and kissing her again.

"It's called feelings Noah." She said laughing. He took their hands and interlaced their fingers together as they walked out of Mckinley, he offered to drive her home, since her dads were late, and she happily accepted.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She always secretly liked Puck, but never wanted it to show, but now, it finally did. She liked Noah Puckerman, and by the looks of things he liked her too, and that was the most amazing thing ever.

XxX

It was time for the Glee kids to perform their songs, and for some odd reason Rachel and Puck was first. Puck was wearing a dark blue jean, and a black tank top that was sitting very tightly on him. And Rachel wore a tight black leather shorts, with a matching black leather top, with high heels, she looked hot.

"You ready babe?" Puck asked her as he hugged her from behind.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said placing a hot kiss on him. Oh how he loved it when she does that.

The song began and Puck walked out behind the curtains with Rachel still standing on her spot, waiting for her lines to begin.

_(Puck)_

_I could dream of ways to see you…  
I could close my eyes to dream…_

_I could fantasize about you…_

_Tell the world what I believe…_

_But whenever I'm not with you…_

_It's so hard for me to see…_

He shook his head as if it was really hard for him to see Rachel in a special way…

_I need to see a picture of you…_

_A special picture just for me yeah…_

He was now walking forwards, with an evil smirk on his face. The red lights going in synch to the music around him. Smoke was coming out from the sides, Rachel really wanted to make it a good performance.

_So take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture_

_Just take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture_

_Just send the dirty picture to me_

_Send the dirty picture_

_Just send the dirty picture to me_

_Send the dirty picture, picture,_

_Picture, picture, picture._

When the beat came on he moved his hips sideways doing a sexy dance.

_Snap, snap, uh…_

_(Puck)_

_Whenever you are gone_

_I just wanna be with 'ya_

_Please don't get me wrong_

_I just wanna see a picture..._

_Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture _

_Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture_

_(Rachel)_

_Whenever you are gone_

_I just wanna be with 'ya_

_Please don't get me wrong_

_I just wanna see a picture.._

Everyone was completely shocked when Rachel came from behind the curtains and put her hands on Puck's abs and moved them around his body, like she wanted him. She put her one leg around his, and spun around, now standing in front of him.

While Rachel sang, they danced perfectly in synch together, she was grinding against him, and he turned her around from where his hands where on his hips, and crushed himself against her.

_Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture _

_Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture_

_(both)_

_I could dream of ways to see you…_

_I could close my eyes to dream…_

Rachel was now in front of Puck, grinding against him. His hand roamed all over her body, it felt so good to her, when His hands came in between her thighs, he gently lifted her up.

_Fantasize about this with you…_

_But the way it's never seen, oh…_

She was now walking away from him teasingly, making him bite his lower lip.

_(Puck)_

_Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture _

_Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture_

They were moving against each other so intimately, which caused the whole of Glee club and to drop their jaws in shock, never thinking that Rachel would do this, and all off the Glee guys were literally drooling.

_Just send the dirty picture to me.._

_Send the dirty picture…_

_Send the dirty picture to me…_

_Send the dirty picture…_

_Uh, snap,snap,snap…_

_(Puck)_

_Whenever you are gone_

_I just wanna be with 'ya_

_Please don't get me wrong_

_I just wanna see your picture.._

_Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture _

_Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture_

_(Rachel)_

_When you're all alone boy I got something to give ya'_

_Will you play along if I take a dirty picture…_

She moved her hands around her body, teasing him.

_I'll take a dirty picture for you_

_Take a dirty picture for you_

_I'll take a dirty picture for you_

_Take a dirty picture for you_

_(Both)_

_Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture _

_Take a dirty picture for me_

_Take a dirty picture_

_Send the dirty picture to me.._

_Send the dirty picture…_

_Send the dirty picture to me…_

_Send the dirty picture, picture_

_Picture, picture…_

_Snap, uh, snap, snap_

_Click. Click, snap._

Rachel jumped on top of resting around his waist. When the song ended, everyone cheered and clap, it was definitely going to be the best performance, and it was. The guys whistled at Rachel as she walked off stage, which only made Puck hold her around her waist, shushing the guys.

The end of the day came, and Puck drove Rachel home again, when he stopped in front of her house, he took her onto his lap and kissed her. When they pulled back from lack of oxygen, she smiled at him. "Somehow you made me fall for you Puckerman." She said with a wicked smile.

"I'm glad I did." He said kissing her for the last time before she got out, he stared at her ass while she walked into her house. When she waved goodbye, he drove off to his own place. He couldn't believe he had real feelings for Rachel, but he didn't care because they made one hot Jewish couple. He didn't ask her to be his girlfriend but he made it pretty clear by his actions, and she loved it.

When he entered his home, he greeted his mom who was cooking food, that he couldn't wait to eat, and his sister who was watching Spongebob.

He entered his room and fell down onto his bed, exhausted from the day. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and saw it was a text from Rachel.

**From Rachel: open this if you're all alone…. (;**

There was an attachment to the message, and when he opened it, there it was. One very, very dirty picture from one and only Rachel Berry.

"Oh my good fuck."

**A/N: So that's it. I was just playing around with it, but I hope it worked out well. And like I said if I get good enough reviews I just might make it a multi-chapter fic. Please review. (:**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: So here is another chapter to my fellow readers. I was really Happy with the responses I got, so I decided to take it further. I kinda have writers block for my other story, so I started to work on this one, I just wanna get inspired again then I will update as soon as possible. Hope you like it. Oh and I'm changing this story's rating to M. I still don't know if I want to make this a story, a series of one-shots or a short story, I'm soooooooo indecisive! Lemme know what you think. (:**

…**..**

When he saw the picture he dropped his phone on his bed and hurried towards his truck. Breaking a few speed limits, within ten minutes he arrived at Rachel's house, thankfully her dads weren't there, and the door was unlocked so he hurried up to her room only to find her dressing, not that that helped because he just took it off of her again.

When she saw him, she yelped in surprise. "Noah what are you doing?"

While he was taking off her clothes he kissed her neck trying to hold himself in. "You have to suffer the consequences after sending me that picture Berry." He whispered into her ear seductively. He backed her up into the wall, she was now in her underwear. She didn't really protest, seeing that it just turned him on even more, and she would lie if she said she didn't feel the same.

In one quick motion Puck ripped of her panties "Noah stop" Rachel smirked at him when he looked at her like wtf are you serious. "You still are fully dressed." She told him while running a hand over his crotch through his jeans.

"Fuck Rach" Puck said and quickly discarded his clothing and stepping back into Rachel's space. Now with both of them fully naked, Rachel could feel Puck against her abdomen and moaned loudly.

Puck placed his hands over her breasts giving them a slight massage and bent his head to suck on her nipple, Rachel threw her head back and brought her hand to take him in her hand and he released an animalistic growl when she started stroking him.

He not so gently backed her back against the wall and placed his hands between her legs and ran his middle finger through her wet heat rubbing her clit. They both moaned. "Noah stop fucking teasing me now" Rachel screamed when she felt his finger going inside to feel how wet she had become. "Geez Rach I am taking you now!" Puck commanded sexily.

He took Rachel's thighs and kissed her deeply their tongues expressing how much they want each other, Puck swore Rachel could make him cum just by sucking his tongue like she did.

He couldn't take the teasing himself anymore so he lifted her up and she crossed her legs around his waist and Rachel brought her hand down to stroke him again but he grabbed her hands and held them captive above her head.

With his free hand he went and teased Rachel just a little more. "Damn Puck Fuck me now or ill do it myself" Rachel half begged while moaning loudly when she felt Puck teasing her entrance with the tip of himself.

"I am going to fuck you so good you will never want anyone other than ME!" Puck moaned in her ear with a commanding voice and kissed her cheek when he entered her all the way. "Holy hell PUCKERMAN!" Rachel screamed out in pleasure. Puck kept still for a few seconds and gave her a hickey on her collarbone.

He was biting at her neck and she started grinding herself onto him and then he pulled out, and she almost thought he stopped when he pushed himself in her again. "You feel so fucking good Rach."Puck moaned as he started a slow torturous pace and for a couple minutes they moved together.

Meanwhile Puck released Rachel's hand and she placed it around his shoulders burying her face in his neck, she gave him a lick on his earlobe and told him. "To the bed Puckerman I want to give u a ride."

Puck thought that was so sexy he almost needed a mailman mantra. He walked the to the bed and laid them down, Rachel turned them around so she was on top.

Puck held onto her hips and moaned again when Rachel guided him to her entrance, she lifted herself up just enough for him to reach her and once she felt him at her heat she sat down and he was in her so deep.

They loved the sensation their position provided. Puck started to move his hips upward and just as he was moving up Rachel pushed her hips down and that caused her to fall forward. Her hands now rested on either side of his head. "OMG RRRACH that's so good" Puck screamed in pleasure and he leaned up to give Rachel a scorching kiss.

Rachel moaned into Puck mouth biting his bottom lip for emphasis. "Puckerman stay still or I stop got it I am going to give you the time of your life if you obey." Rachel commanded sexily, the she took his hands that now found their way to her breasts and placed them above his head.

Rachel started riding Puck and he groaned and screamed in pleasure. After a few minutes Rachel let go of Pucks hands and immediately they were on her breasts again she bent down and told him "Noah I am so close finish me." Puck removed his hands and placed them on her hips.

He quickly flipped them over and drove into her hard and fast, each thrust getting them closer to the edge. With a mouth to her nipple and one last thrust of his hips sent Rachel into the biggest orgasm she has ever received.

The feeling of Rachel tightening around him as she came was enough to sent him over right after her.

Puck collapsed on her and rolled to his side pulling Rachel into his side saying "dear sweet fucking good hell Rachel that was just WOW that was the best ever" and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him " Puckerman I enjoyed that immensely and I can assure you that was the best ever."

The cuddled for awhile when Puck spoke up.

"You know you're my girlfriend now, right?" Puck asked kissing Rachel on the back of her neck.

"Definitely." She replied.

"Good." With that said they fell asleep in each others arms, not knowing it will be disturbed in a few minutes...

XxX

She heard keys turning in the door. Wait, her dads couldn't be home, could they? She was assured it was them when she heard their faint voices.

"Oh fuck." Puck woke up to the sound of Rachel cursing, and he liked it. A lot.

"Babe if you keep on swearing like that we might just go for round two." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and jumped out of his arms.

"Not now Noah! Get up, my dads are home! They would be fine with us being alone in my room, but Naked? Get up!" She said, silently shouting.

"Wait, what?" Now suddenly he was awake, when he eagerly got up, his foot got stuck in his jeans, and he tripped. When Rachel saw that, busy dressing, she laughed at him.

"Not funny babe." He playfully growled as he was busy dressing up, thankfully they were both finished, Rachel quickly turned the radio on, acting as if they were busy working on a assignment for Glee.

Hiram walked up the stairs, hearing that music was coming from Rachel's room, he wanted to greet her, so when he opened the door, he found Rachel and Puck, singing to Every Rose Has It Thorn from Rock Of Ages.

"Hello dad!" Rachel happily greeted him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Afternoon...sir..." Puck said shyly, which made him wonder, Puck was never shy.

He took one look at them, then saw nothing out of the ordinary, but when he saw the bed, he knew what was going on. "I'll leave you two alone." When he went out, he poked his head through the door and said, "Be Safe." Rachel brought her hand up to her mouth and started giggling.

"How did he know? And he's okay with it?" He said with a wicked grin.

"He's my dad Noah, he knows me inside and out." She said shaking her head, and turning the radio down.

"Your dad is so awesome. It sounds so sexy when you call me Puck, or Puckerman. Don't call me Noah now." He said as he emphasized the word Puckerman the way she said it before.

"Don't start...Noah." She said with a wink, biting her lips, which only caused her to be kissed by him, hardly. He pushed her up against the radio, which made it fall. "You"re buying me a new one Puckerman."

"Anything for my hot Jewish American Princess." He said against her lips, kissing her, she smiled against his lips, but she stopped him before it could go further.

"My dads are here Noah, and from what you just heard I can be pretty loud, you too, so don't judge me." She said as he put his forehead against her.

"Next time we're alone you are going to pay Berry."

"Bring it." She said kissing him passionately.

Hiram and Leroy stared at each other for a few moments before Leroy spoke up. "So, Noah Puckerman huh?"

Hiram nodded his head and smiled. "Thank goodness that he's hotter than that Jesse kid."

Leroy laughed at his other half, smiling at him.

What a way for things to turn out. Rachel couldn't wait to walk into school with Puck, who knows, maybe she'll get a good rep for dating Puckerman. Even if she didn't, being with him was all she wanted now.

**A/N:hope you guys liked it! It's not that long but I never really planned to take it further so I hope you guys will take it easy on me! Please review! Xoxo**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: I love the responses I'm getting! Wow! Lol...just want to say now again my mind is blocked on writing my other story, I don't know why, and still I don't want to write then at the end its going to be a piece of crap! But I got an idea for this story so I hope you like it! Oh and I'm starting with my exams the first, which is tomorrow, so I don't think I will be able to update so much, but I will try my best! Hope you like it!**

Part 3.

She didn't know if it was because she was dating Noah Puckerman, or the fact that she didn't get one single slushie facial in a while but she felt damn good.

Puck told everyone who had ever given her a slushie in the football team to not do it, otherwise he will personally kill them with his own bare hands, and Rachel was extremely happy because of that, no one was treating her badly, but there was one person. Quinn Fabray.

She was at her locker getting her books for calculus when all of a sudden her locker door slammed shut, and there she was, Quinn Fabray with her hands on her hips.

"What's your deal with Puckerman manhands?"

Rachel gave her on dirty look and rolled her eyes. "I'm not scared of you anymore Quinn. I don't really appreciate you having your nose in my business, but I'm going to tell you in anyway. Noah and I are dating, and there's nothing you or your slutty fan club can do about it, he left you Quinn, it's time to get over it."

When Rachel turned on her heels she felt Quinn's hands on her shoulders, spinning her around and knocking her into her locker. "Who do you think you are talking to me like that, you obviously don't know what power I have over you!"

Rachel grinned evily and whipered into Quinn's ear, "You don't have any power over me, you never did and you never will. You're just a sad little girl who's angry because what you thought was your everything left you for me, and you can't stand that. So I suggest you let go of me before you see what I finally got the courage for to do."

Quinn was too shocked to say anything so she just stood there, letting Rachel push her out of the way, and watched as Rachel walked to her class. There's no way that she is going to let her get away with this.

When Rachel walked into her calculus class, there was only one seat left open in the far back, and that was next to Santana. They had some issues, so she didn't really like the idea of being close to her, but there was nothing she could do about it.

When she sat down, Santana looked over at her and grinned. "So you and Puckerman huh?"

Rachel just ignored her and turned her page open to where they last stopped. "No need to ignore me Berry. I know what's going on, the whole school knows. And weirdly enough is that I like it. You two make a hot couple. And secretly, even though I have tortured you over the years, I really dig you. In a friendly way."

Rachel was too shocked to take notes when she heard those words coming out of the Latina's mouth. "Are you playing with my feelings Santana?"

"I'm going to act like I'm not offended, but no, I'm not kidding. From now on your my friend, and I have your back." She said winking at Rachel.

She was completely surprised by Santana's sudden change, was it because she was dating Puck? She didn't know and she didn't really care but it was nice to know that she had Santana as her friend now. When calculus ended, Santana told Rachel to meet her at the mall after glee rehearsal that afternoon, she didn't know why, but she accepted in any way.

She met Puck in the hallway, and he took her around her waist and pinned her against one of the lockers, he kissed her, hard, and that gained the attention of some students walking by, but he really didn't care, he had the hottest girl in school as his girlfriend, so why couldn't he show off?

"How was your day babe?" He asked her when he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"It was surprising to say the least. I just gained a new friend and you will be surprised to who it is." She said with straight face, Puck asked her who and she said Santana.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Satan?" He said laughing.

Rachel nodded her head and they walked off to glee together, hand in hand. "I have a feeling she's up to something, she always like hated on you, why now?"

"I don't know Noah, but maybe she has good intentions, who knows?". She said giving him one last kiss before they entered the choir room.

When they entered the room, the glee kids all went to Rachel and praised her for standing up to Quinn like that, but they all got quiet when the HBIC walked into the room and walked to go sit in the chair at the back.

Santana patted the seat next to her for Rachel to sit down, and so she did with Puck sitting right next to her. He threw his arm over her shoulders, and waited for to arrive, the last few days he was always late.

"Last week's assignment was great. Everyone was amazing, and this week I have a just as great one for you."

The glee kids waited in anticipation to hear what had to say. "You can sing whatever you have on your heart. But just for this week!"

Everyone buzzed in the choir room, they were finally getting to sing whatever they want to, and they were going to take full advantage of it.

For once in her entire life, she couldn't think of anything she could sing. But then again, Puck turned his head towards her and said they could do a duet again, gave them the go ahead, and they scanned through the sheet music for the right song, and just before Glee ended, they looked at each other and grinned. They found another song that would sure blow the club away.

XxX

"Remind me again what we are doing here please?" Rachel asked Santana as they walked into the mall together.

"Well Berry, if you and I are gonna be friends, and you're now dating Puckerman, you are gonna have to change that look of yours." She said as she looked down at Rachel. She was wearing a short plain black skirt, with knee high socks and a white sweater. "I'm buying you clothes on my credit card." She said flashing her credit card through the air.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the Latina, for some reason she was enjoying this, and she could get used to this. People can change right? And she was thinking it was about time she did too.

They shopped for another hour, and they walked out with a lot of bags in their hands. Once Rachel thanked Santana they said their goodbyes and walked to their respective cars. Rachel had the radio turned on full blast all the way home with the windows rolled down.

Once she arrived home she saw her dad's car parked in the driveway. They were never home this early. When she walked in with all the bags in her hands, she saw her dad sitting on the couch with serious looks on their faces.

"Sweetheart, your home." Hiram said as he stood up to greet his daughter. He saw the bags and pointed at them. "Where'd you get those?" He asked turning around to go sit next to Leroy.

"Oh these? Santana bought them for me...new clothes." She said putting them down, walking over to them and sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"You could have asked us for money if you wanted clothes honey." Leroy suggested.

Rachel nodded her head and said Santana insisted on buying it, not that she really wanted a change of wardrobe. "Why are you guys home so early? Is something wrong." She said while playing with the tips of her hair.

"Well honey, we needed to tell you something." Hiram and Leroy looked at each other, then Leroy said. "We need to go away on business for a while. It's a boat trip, for two weeks."

Rachel didn't understand why they seemed so upset about this, so she asked them. "Well honey we don't want you to stay alone here all by yourself. But we need to go."

"Santana can stay with me." She suggested, to her dads it didn't seem that bad so they agreed to let Santana stay.

When they closed off their conversation, Rachel immediately called Santana and told her about what she and her dads talked about. Santana didn't have a problem with it at all, thinking to herself that she was going to throw one hell of a party at the Berry house, and the way Rachel has been acting, she wouldn't mind. It's going to be the greatest two weeks Rachel has ever had.

She heard her phone ringing in one of her bags so she quickly got up and searched for her phone.

"Hey Noah." Rachel said through her phone. "I have great news for you."

"You're ready for another round?" He said seductively.

Rachel laughed and said, "No Noah, don't always be such a sex shark, even though that would be very nice that's not why I'm calling. My dads are going away for two weeks, Santana would be staying with me for duration and I just wanted to let you know you can come by anytime..."

Puck groaned into the phone, just imagining what he is going to do to her when their alone...

"You know that just made me..."

Rachel smirked even though she knew Puck wouldn't be able to see her. "I know Puckerman. I love doing that to you. See you tomorrow." She blew a kiss into the phone and left Puck hanging.

He thought to himself that she was so going to get it.

XxX

The next day Rachel's fathers left for their business cruise, they left early in the morning, so Santana also came by, with all her things before school. She was going to take Rachel to school now with her dad's being gone, which Puck didn't like all that much because he wanted to take her to school, since they were dating know but he knew he won't get past Santana. Never.

The day flew by fairly quickly, and it was time for them to start their performances.

They all gathered in the auditorium, and got up to announce the first performer. "Santana."

Santana smirked and let her long black hair fall on her back, she was wearing tight black leather pants, with a boob tube top, and very high heels. She looked at the band, then they started playing the tune to Mirrors by Natalia Kills. Typical Santana, she did it pretty well, sexy, and hot. When she finished she bowed to the crowd, and the guys whistled, except for Puck.

"Santana that was amazing. It really...captures you. Now next up is Sam."

Sam high fived Artie, he got up and walked to the stage, he didn't say anything but this song was directed towards Quinn, Gotta Be Somebody For me by Nickelback started to play, and Quinn looked at Sam during the whole performance, for a while she was really into the song, into him, but she quickly skook the thought out of her head.

"Wow Sam, you really sang that well, you should about performing their songs more, no, next up is Mercedes!"

Mercedes got up and said, "This song is dedicated to all the girls out there who knows they can do better than any guy out there, and guys you should stop underestimating us." She winked at the band started playing once again, Broken Heels by Alexandra Burke played, and the girls cheered Mercedes on, and the guys, well they were left with their mouths hanging open. When she finished her song, she walked down the stage, and the girls and praised her.

"Okay last but not least, Puck and Rachel. The only two doing a duet. Hit it guys."

"This is not going to be good." Sam said under his breath knowing that since their last duet, they are going to be doing something weird.

Rachel stood next to Puck but with her back facing the crowd, Puck held his arm around her waist, and faced towards the crowd.

[Verse 1]

(Puck)

"No" is a dirty word,

Never gonna say it first,

"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind.

(Rachel)

Maybe in the parking lot,

Better bring your friend along,

Better off together than just one at a time.

"This is so cool." Sam said as he watched Rachel in her very, very short black dress.

"What came over them?" asked in a surprised tone, the rest of glee just stared at them, in surprise.

[Chorus]

(Both)

S is for the simple need.

E is for the ecstasy.

X is just to mark the spot,

Because that's the one you really want.

(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,

'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)

Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,

Then it's always yes. Yeah!

[Verse 2]

I'm loving what you wanna wear,

I wonder what's up under there?

Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?

Puck walked up to Rachel and sang into her neck, giving her shivers as he moved his hands on her body.

(Rachel)

I'd love to try to set you free,

All of you all over me.

Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done.

[Chorus]

(Both)

S is for the simple need.

E is for the ecstasy.

X is just to mark the spot,

Because that's the one you really want.

(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,

'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes).

Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,

Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

[Chorus]

(Both)

S is for the simple need.

E is for the ecstasy.

X is just to mark the spot,

Because that's the one you really want.

(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,

'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).

Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,

Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)

(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,

'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).

Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,

Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

YES

They ended the song with Rachel sitting around Puck's waist, they were out of breath by that time, so he gave her a quick kiss and turned to see the glee club. They were quiet at first but they clapped their hand in any case.

"That was ok...just a little too much."

Puck put on his leather jacket and said, "Well you always tell us to get out of our comfort zone so we did." He said winking at Rachel.

"Okay then, the rest of you will perform tomorrow. You were great guys."

Puck and Rachel said goodbye to their friends, Rachel hopped on Puck's back and hurried to his truck, knowing that now S.E.X was the answer.

**A/N: hope it didn't suck...I hope you enjoyed it! And I will try to update my other story soon! I'm just going to be busy with my exams but I'll try my best to update for you guys! Much love.**


	4. Part 4

**A/N:i really love the fact that people are liking this story, i really never even expected to write it much longer than just one chapter, but i'm really liking where this story is heading. I will really try my best to put your requests in, because i would love some new ideas. Thanks for all your support!**

_Part 4._

"Holy fuck!" Puck was shouting out from Rachel's bedroom, and just loud enough for Santana to hear as she walked into the house she would be staying in for the next two weeks.

That was one of the perks of living in a house with sex crazed teens who are as loud as fuck, Santana thought to herself. She was carrying a few bags with her since she went to do some shopping after school. No, not normal girly girl shopping for retarded girly stuff, shopping for one hell of a kickass party that would be happening that night.

Come on, it was Friday, they were living in a house where the parents would be missing for two hole weeks, who wouldn't throw a party full of booze and probably sex if everyone gets too drunk? Anyone will, well as far as Santana knew, anyone will.

She walked up to the guest room where she would be staying after she placed the stuff she bought on the kitchen counter, when she walked past Rachel's room, she placed her ear on the door, and found that they were still going at it.

Smiling wickedly, she said, "Hey guys, just a little reminder, I will be in the room next door so if you would kindly keep it down, even though from what i have heard just now will be somewhat impossible, I would really appreciate it, otherwise I will gets my fucking video camera and post that shit on Youtube, got it?"

Just to spite her, when both of them reached their climax, Rachel and Puck both let out a loud scream, and when Santana heard that, she was not going to go backon her word.

She took out her phone, and opened the door, gagging at the sight in front of her, she closed her eyes and started recording. Rachel quickly tossed herself over Puck, and covered herself, as well as him with the cover of her bed.

"What the fuck Satan?" Puck said throwing a pillow at her head, and to his pleasure it hit her right in the head.

"I told you I am gonna post it if you don't keep it down, I don't want to be hearing how you guys fuck each other every damn day!" She said holding her phone out to them and sticking her tongue out like a five year old.

"You will not dare post that Santana!" Rachel said pointing her finger at the Latina that was standing in the middle of her bedroom.

"I have a condition, I won't post this, but only if you give me the go ahead for the party tonight, not that I need it but, I think it will only be fair since itvis your house." Santana said with a innocent voice, what Rachel didn't know was that she already planned the party.

Rachel looked at Puck and he just shrugged his shoulders,It really did not matter to him whether the 'video'was posted or not.

Rachel sighed and told Santana, "Fine but only if you swear to not post that video!I really don't mind a party..." She said sounding worried, she really did not want that video to be posted.

"Well then it's settled, have fun!" She said winking and exiting the room, she closed the door behind her and smiled to herself, she did'nt really take the video, that was just her way of blackmailing. Clever Santana.

Back in the room, Rachel looked at Puck and said, "She already planned the party right?"

"Oh yeah, but that 's Satan for you. But that does not stop us..." He said seductively into her ear and started kissing her hotly. They started making out again, and after a while they needed each other again, and their session continued, and that was the second session of many more to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell am i supposed to wear? " Rachel said as she looked through her new clothes in her closet that Santana bought her.

Puck heard Rachel's whisper to herself, and stood up and stopped behind her. She was still half naked so he placed kisses starting from her ear down to her shoulders. He saw how it gave her goosebumps, and althouhg Rachel liked the cause of goosebumps, she hating getting them. It was extremely weird.

Puck walked out from behind Rachel and saw what he wanted. He was going to tell her what to wear, and he hoped that she would wear it. He took out a very short leather pants, from what he could tell it could have passed as panties. To go with it, he took a red shirt that revealed the back, the front was covered and you could tie it around the neck. It would most probably show a little cleavage, and that is the reason why he chose it. From her shoes, he just took out black flats.

When he looked at the outfit he chose, he accidentaly said out loud, "Damn i should become a fadhion designer."

He heard Rachel laughing from behind him, and to tease her, with the clothes in his hand, he tackled her onto her bed.

"Noah stop!" She shouted in between laughs as Puck tickled her in her side.

"Not untill you say sorry for laughing at me." Puck told her, pouting.

"Okay okay I'm sorry."She said as he finally stopped tickling her. He pointed to his lips.

"There is a better way that you could say sorry you know." He said, wanting Rachel to give him a kiss, but when she said she knows of something better he was shocked, so he opened his eyes and when he saw Rachel's hand dipping in his boxers, oh man, she was definitely right. Just as she started to stroke him, Santana knocked on the door and told them to get ready, guests will be arriving soon, and that they must get their lazy asses outta bed and help her when they are done.

With him still in her hands, she rested her head against his chest.

"Cockblocker!" Puck shouted, he looked up at Rachel, took her face in his hands and kissed her, and said, "We can continue this tonight, 'cause we both know she is gonna drag our asses outta here even if we are in the middle of having fucking sex!"

"And we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

They talked in each other's arm for a few moments before they both got ready for Santana's part. They got in the shower together, and finished in no time.

Santana was downstairs getting everything ready, she packed all the booze on one table, it was a lot, so she wanted it ti be in its own, she got the stereo ready down in the basement, and decided to rather carry all the booze there. She gathered music, that would suit the party and not some Broadway stuff, it wasn't a dinner party, it was a fucking high school party, so Broadway music was a no go especially to Santana.

"Wow Rach you look fucking hot!" Puck told Rachel when she was fully dressed in the outfit that he chose for her. "It's a shame i can't take you now." He said huskily into her ear when he went to go stand behind her when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Who said that you couldn't?" She replied, turning around, she stood so close to him she could feel him against her.

"I did." They heard a voice say from the doorway. They both turned around to see Santana dressed in a very skimpy dress, if she were to bend over, you will definitely see her panties, if she was wearing any.

"Fuck Satan, do you get pleasure from watching people when they are fucking, or worst of all when they are about to? You are seriously a cockblocker, this is the second fucking time!"

Santana smiled to herself, liking the fact that she was cockblocking them. But what she didn't like was the pillow that came flying her way and hitting her on the head, again.

"Fuck you Puckerman. I just came here to tell yu guys that the guests are arriving, I fixed everything so Rachel you should go do the snacks. Get your fat asses down in the basement so the party can start!" She said throwing her hands in the air. She hurried down the stairs to go answer the door. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Quinn standing in the door.

"What are you doing here? Santana asked her with a cold voice.

"Well that's a way to treat your friend. Suddenly you throw a party at the Berry house, then the whole Glee club is allowed to come but me?" She said lifting her one eyebrow.

Santana gave her one look before saying, "That's right. And that is the price you pay if you are a bitch to one of my friends, just because your sweet little boyfriend left you for her. Time to get over it sweetcheeks."

"Your friends with Berry now? Come on, why does everyone keep choosing her over me?" Quinn said putting both her hands on either side of her hips.

"Because you are a mean old bitch. If you are going to keep on insulting her and go on as if the world belongs to you, I am not even going to think about giving you a second chance to come inside." Santana told Quinn who was now visibly getting somewhat scared because Santana was now moving towards Quinn with that look sge always wears when she threatens to kill someone.

Quinn looked down at her shoes and for some reason she suddenly felt bad. "Fine, you are right. I am sorry Santana."

"That fucking sounds more like it! But you are going to have to apologise to Rachel too."

Quinn nodded at Santana and acted like she was really sorry. Little did Santana know what Quinn was up to.

When they entered the kitchen where Rachel was preparing the snacks they stood still untill Rachel finally looked up.

"Wait you invited her?" Rachel said pointing at Quinn. She was furious at Santana to even think about inviting her.

Santana lifted her hands up and looked at Rachel who was shooting a death glare towards her. "I did not invite her specifically. I just told the whole Glee club to come, how was I supposed to know she was coming, anyway just hear her out, she has something to tell you."

Santana pushed Quinn towards Rachel. Before she could say something she heard Santana walk out the room and down to the basement where Kurt, Blaine and mercedes was. Quinn took one step closer to Rachel and finally spoke up.

"Rach I am really sorry. What I did was completely out of hand. I hope you can forgive me." She said bowing her head, trying to act like she was really guilty about what she did.

Rachel stopped buttering the last of the mini loaves when she heard the cheerleader apologise to her. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

"I don't know if I can believe you Quinn. I am sorry but after all that you have done to me I find it hard to believe anything you say."

Rachel continued stacking the bread when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I know and I completely understand that. But Rach, you need to know why I have been acting this way towards you all this time. I didn't want to say it because I did not want to believe it. I envy you Rachel. You are the best singer in Glee, you have the most hottest guy on your arm, and most importantly, you are beautiful. More beautiful than me or anyone in Glee. I am really sorry for doing those things to you..."

Rachel turned to see Quinn with a small tear escaping her eye, "Do you really mean that?" Rachel said softly, looking at Quinn.

Quinn nodded their head and almost immediately the two girls shared a hug. Rachel was not one to hold grudges, even though she is startung to becone a mix of Puck and Santana, some of her old self was still left in her.

"It is ok Quinn. As long as you really mean it."

Quinn smiled evily behind Rachel's back, glad that her plan was on the move.

Finally when they were done having a moment Quinn offered to help Rachel finish the snacks and when that was covered they walked into the basement with trays in their hands. Everyone in the room was surprised by the sudden budding friendship bur decided not to ask them out about anything. Although Puck was not one of them.

"What's going on between you and Quinn? He asked her when he saw Santana coming in with more guests, soon all the guests were there and the party was going well.

"She apologised to me, saying the only reason for the wayvshe has been treating me was because she was jealous of me, I forgave her Noah."

Puck smiked at Rachel when she pulled him to the middle of the dance floor to start dancing. While Enrique's I Like It was playing on the background, Rachel and Puck danced together like no one was wathing.

"New Rachel is so hot." Sam said to Mike, they were sitting on the couch in the corner, watching how their friends are having fun. When Mike agreed to Sam's statement, Tina overheard it and slapped Mike on his back.

"Time for spin the bottle!" A very drunk Santana shouted from the booze table everyone cheered, and immediately went to sit in a circle on the floor.

"Okay you know the rules whoever spins the bottle can give the other a option of trut or dare, and you must do it no matter what!"

Puck took the bottle, he spun it on the floor, and when it landed on Santana, he smiled wickedly.

"Dare me." She said before he could even ask her what she wanted, Puck winked at Ravhel who gave him a kiss on the cheek, turning to Santana he said, "I dare you, too kiss Quinn. And not just a small peck, for a whole 20 seconds! Oh yeah!" He said high fiving Rachel next to him.

Santana shrugged, looking at Quinn that shrugged to, the two girls moved closer to each other when finally they met halfway, and before even thinking Santana kissed Quinn, and she kissed back. For a whole 20 seconds they made out, yeah, tongue included, just to shove it in Puck's face.

But when their time was over, Santana did not want to pull back but she did. For some weirdly odd reason she liked it. She felt something she hasn't felt in a while. She did not think it would be possible, but after a whole two minhtes of thinking about it, even through her drunken mind, she realised that she liked Quinn Fabray.

Quinn returned Santana's smile, knowing that she was feeling the same . Could it be? Was she starting to like another girl? She didn't know but she couldn't deny it, she liked that kiss.

"Didn't think that was gonna hit you ey Puckerman?" Santana said slurring.

Puck just laughed at her, and watchec as the game proceeded. For the rest of the game everyone got turns, and when they got bored of playing they continued dancing and drinking. Soon it was way past midnight and everyone wanted to leave. Santana kindly asked Quinn if she wanted to stay, but she said through her banging head that she had to go home and tgat she would see her at school on Monday, surprisingly Quinn leaned up to give Santana a soft kiss.

Smiling like a total idiot, she watched as Quinn drove away. When she honked,Santana waved and entered the house, she didnt't even care, she walked up to the couch and fell down on it, seeing through one of her eyes that Puck was carrying Rachel upstairs, thankfully she was too out of it to even care that in a few moments there would be loud noises coming from them. And after a few seconds she passes out on the couch cuddling a pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Puckerman!" Rachel shouted when Puck entered her. He began moving his hips the same time ad Rachel's, if they were to go on like this, they would both reavh their climaxes soon.

Puck teased her by running his finger over her centre, she arched her back, and moaned in pleasure. He knew just the right places to make her numb. After a few more thrusts, he went harder and faster. When Puck leaned down to kiss her, and cupped her centre with his palm, that was enough to make Rachel see stars, right after her Puck went into his own climax, he pulled out of her and collapsed next to her.

After a few moments of trying to catch his breath, he pulled Rachel into his side and kissed her shoulder. "You are the best babe." Puck said when Rachel cuddled closer to him. It felt so right just being there with him.

"No, you are!" She said pouting, they spent a few moments playfully arguing when finally they both gave in and fell asleep in each others arms, as far as things proceeded between them, they did not care what people thought about them, as long as they had each other now, everything else did not matter. Except for the massive hangover they would have the next morning.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it! Oh and just a friendly reminder, in this story Finn never existed, as in ever. I don't know if i mentioned it before, but there it is again! Lemme know what you think, and i promise i will be updating my other story soon! I am already working on it!**


	5. Part 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, like I said I was busy with exams and I have a huge test coming up. I'm so surprised that people are actually liking the story so much, I really didn't expect this! But thanks anyway...here goes. :)**

_Chapter 5: Part Five._

_(Monday)_

"Hello Puck." Quinn whispered as she leaned against the locker that was next to Puck's. She lifted her one leg up and rested her foot against the locker, exposing her bare leg.

Puck looked over at Quinn, and just shook his head. "What do you want Fabray?"

Quinn acted like she was shocked, and then smiled wickedly. "Can't a girl say hi to one of her friends?"

Puck got his book out for the very boring class he was about to go to, not that he ever did that, Rachel was in his next class and he really wanted to see her. Even though he saw her this morning, it was as if he couldn't go a moment without seeing her. She was starting to break the Puckerone's ice, and he didn't seem to care.

"Not you, no. You always have some string attached to your very obvious fucking nice girl act. What do you want?" He said, now irritated.

"I want you." She said running her hand down his back.

Puck slammed his locker shut, and threw Quinn's hand off his back. "Back the fuck off. I don't want you Quinn. And I know what all this is about, you're trying to act all nice to Rachel, but I know you're just doing that to get back at her because she's with me now. And I'm not telling her cause I fucking care about her. I don't want some bitch slut as a girlfriend, and I regret ever thinking of you as one. I'm happy with Rachel and its about fucking time you get that in your head."

He walked away, leaving Quinn dumbfounded. But what he didn't know was that Quinn wouldn't give up that easily. She knew how she could get to him, and eventually she will.

Walking into his calculus class, he saw Rachel sitting in the far corner, looking very upset. He instantly got worried, and walked straight to her. He placed his books on his desk, and sat down, he took Rachel's hand in his, and rubbed it soothingly.

"What's wrong babe?"

Rachel kept a straight face, and just continued looking ahead of her. "What was going on between you and Quinn?"

When the whole thing between Quinn and Puck happened, Rachel happened to be walking that way and saw it from a distance, she only watched until Quinn was running her hand down his back, and she left, visibly getting angry.

Puck sighed, not knowing how to explain it, because he knew whatever he said, it will come out sounding as an excuse to just get it over and done with. But that wasn't the case now, he really, really wanted to explain to her, he didn't want her to get the wrong message.

"Babe, she was trying to get with me. But I told her off, wanna know why? Because I'm with you, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be. I'm not usually someone to talk about feelings and shit but this," he said pointing to her and back to him. "Is real. I didn't want to tell you but she's playing with your feelings, she's just acting like a friend. Just stay away from her? Please, I don't want to be sent to jail for hitting a girl."

Rachel finally eased when she started laughing. Puck smiled at his girlfriend, loving how he could make her laugh like that. "I was actually thinking about doing that for you." She said winking at him, and he instantly felt turned on about how sexy she was now as a badass. He really rubbed off on her, and he loved this Rachel.

Their moment was ruined when the teacher came in and called for their attention. They continued their class without any doubts and worries, every now and then sneaking a glance at each other.

Soon, they bell rang, and it was time for Glee. They walked to the choir room hand in hand, and Puck almost killed a guy that checked Rachel out. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes, she was wearing a very short and tight leather skirt with a losse white shirt over it. She looked hot, and Puck liked it, but didn't find it very amusing when every second guy eye fucked her.

Just when they were about to enter the choir room, Rachel came to an abrupt stop. She was just slushied. She opened her eyes, and the ice cold slushie was dripping from her face down to her feet, when she looked up she expected to see the face of Karovsky or Azimio, but instead Quinn was standing there with a huge cup in her hands, and next to her was a another cheerio.

Rachel turned her head and saw Puck also covered in slushie, Quinn just stood there with an evil smirk on her face. That was enough for Rachel to see red flashing through her eyes.

She wiped the slushie off her face and said, "That's it!" She took the cup and threw it from Quinn's hand. She pushed Quinn hard into the wall, making her fall. Quinn was utterly shocked by what just happened, and she wasn't just going to sit there and let it go. She stood up, wanting to attack Rachel, but Rachel side stepped her and she just fell forward onto the floor. Rachel took Quinn by the shoulders and lifted her up, and just as she was about to punch her, she felt a strong arm tugging her back.

"Rach stop!" Puck pulled Rachel back from Quinn, Quinn was laying on the floor, she took one look at Rachel and for some reason started crying.

"What's going on here?" Mr Schue's voice came through when he heard the chaos from the choir room. "Rachel? Quinn?" When he finally threw the puzzle pieces together, he thought to himself that he didn't expect Quinn to go this far, and Rachel? That was a total shock.

"Choir room. Now." He yelled at them, and soon Puck and Rachel followed Mr Schue with Quinn close behind.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked when they finally sat down.

Both girls were quiet, but Rachel gasped at Quinn when she answered, "Rachel attacked me Mr Schue."

Puck kept Rachel from saying anything, he placed his hand on her back and calmed her down. Mr Schue placed his hands on his side and shook his head. "Quinn we know that's not the case since Rachel and Puck both got slushies dripping from their faces. Explain."

Puck cleared his throat and spoke up, "Quinn slushied me and Rachel. She's a jealous bitch and she can't handle the fact that I don't want her."

The club was filled with low chatters. Quinn Fabray was humiliated, and she wasn't going to let that go.

"Puck, that wasn't needed. You two go clean up then we'll continue our lesson." Mr Schue told Rachel and Puck when they stood up and walked out of the choir room and into the bathroom. Puck didn't even care, he walked into the girls bathroom with Rachel, locking the door behind him.

"Rach.." Rachel turned around and saw Puck looking at her sincerely.

"Don't Noah. I got out of hand. And I'm used to being slushied so its not really a situation where you should feel sorry for me."

Puck lifted his hands up and placed it on her waist. "I was going to say what you did was hot, but okay." He kissed her passionately, and then when they realised they were gone a little longer than expected, they quickly cleaned up and headed back to the choir room. They still had a few stains on their shirts, but they didn't really care. It was the end of the day after all, there wouldn't have been much use to changing.

The rest of Glee they just discussed sectionals and the songs that they would be singing, it was about three weeks away, and knowing Mr Schue they would practice till their dead.

All through practise Rachel thought about the weirdest of things, she didn't pay attention to one word Mr Schue said. What if Puck was the guy she would spend the rest of her life with? What if he was the one she would marry and live with in New York...but suddenly it occurred to her that what if New York isn't where she wanted to go after she graduated? There's a lot of other colleges that offer great programmes, why should it be NYADA?

She can go to Miami, Paris, Australia even, she would still be able to have that chance of being on Broadway someday..she just isn't going to study where she first wanted to. She knew that she has changed, and she knew it was because of Puck, but she didn't regret her transformation. She had this weird feeling inside her, a feeling that she wanted to do something else with her life, with Puck.

If Puck wanted to go that far with her, it couldn't be all that bad, she could tell that Puck really liked her, and she would lie if she said she didn't feel the same.

The only problem was getting past her dads if they came back from their trip. It was only a matter of time until they came back, and she couldn't keep it from them, just because she changed doesn't mean her relationships with her parents did. She will tell them. As soon as they get back. And lastly there was Puck, while they were sitting listening to Mr Schue 's rants about songs and they way they perform it, Rachel sneaked a glance at Puck. He was holding her hand and staring at Mr Schue. Knowing him, he probably was thinking about something else than Journey songs that Mr Schue talked about. He had that smirk on him that explained it all.

She was afraid to tell him, what if he runs away and dumps her on the spot because he's afraid to commit? She didn't think she could handle it after what happened top Jesse, she didn't want to think too much about that now, so she shook the thoughts out of her head.

Puck caught Rachel looking at him, and he sneaked a kiss on her lips, he knew something was on her mind because she was frowning and was only giving him half a smile. He was sure to ask her after glee.

He didn't know why but now that he was with Rachel everything seemed to change about him, sure he was still the sex shark and badass he always was but he was those things with Rachel. He didn't feel the need to hump and dump every girl he meets, the only girl he wishes to get in bed with and have crazy sex with is Rachel. And as crazy as that may sound he wouldn't mind doing that for as long as he would live. He just didn't know how exactly to say that to Rachel. He wasn't good with words and honestly he never talked to a girl about his feelings, except for his feelings to have sex.

They didn't say a word to each other during glee, because Mr Schue occupied most of the talking, and the other guys who still had their performances to do didn't get the chance but Mr Schue promised that they could do it the next day.

"Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Puck said as he playfully bumped Rachel into one of the lockers while they were on their way out to Puck's truck.

"Noah you wouldn't want me punching you." She said jokingly and started laughing when Puck pulled his face at her.

"Oh? And I should be scared of your threats midget?" Picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, he walked out the school, and not even flinched a bit when Rachel at least tried to hit him with her fists on his back. When he got to his truck he threw her on the hood and stood between her legs. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to him. He rested his forehead against hers, he brushed his lips against hers and smiled at her.

When he noticed that she wanted him to kiss her, and he did, but they were interrupted when Santana came walking towards them. "O fuck please don't tell me you're going to fuck each other in the parking lot? It's bad enough that I have to live with it at home but at school even?"

She made a gagging motion that made both Rachel and Puck laugh. Finally they both got in the truck and drove off to Rachel's house. Puck kept asking Rachel what was on her mind in Glee, but she said he would have to wait. She wants to get everything in her head together and make sure that, what she thought about earlier, was what she really wanted. Not that she had any doubts, but she needed to know if that's what Puck also wanted.

XxX

"I just feel so freaking bad you know? Its as if everyone is trying to bring me down and make sure that I feel like nothing, and at some point I'm going to feel like giving up and forget about everything and everyone and care about and go back to the old me. And what's the worst is that I know its not everyone, it's one person who makes it feel like everyone is against me."

Finally. It was out. She has been waiting to say this to the right person, ever since she felt like she was becoming a new person she kept all these feelings bottled up inside her and she just had to let it out. The past three days Quinn Fabray made a point out of making Rachel's life a living hell, even though she was even the tiniest bit of terrified of Rachel's sudden change she wasn't one to just drop something. She was Quinn Fabray after all.

"Rachel..." Ms Pillsbury started. "I understand your feelings. I mean I have gone through them when I was your age. People always tend to make a habit out of it, and the worst thing you can do is show them that it bothers you. Don't give them the satisfaction of being upset. Because truth is that's the only thing that makes them bully you more. Don't let them bring you down, show them that's your strong enough to rise up again."

For once in her life Miss Pillsbury didn't just take out one of her pamphlets and gave it to someone, now she felt like Rachel really needed some advice, and she was happy when she noticed that Rachel was satisfied.

"Miss Pillsbury, you just gave me an idea for a song I would like to sing. Thank you so much." Sweetly she stood up and gave Miss Pillsbury a hug. She smiled and ran out the room, he skirt bouncing up and down all the way towards the choir room. When she got in everyone was surprised to see how happy Rachel was, because the last few days she had a sudden change in moods.

The people still didn't perform the rest of their songs, Mr Schue either had someone lecture them or he would give them something else to do, but today they were going to sing, and Mr Schue promised that he would put everything aside and let them perform.

"Mr Schue! Before anyone else performs there's something I would like to sing. Miss Pillsbury actually inspired me to sing this and I really feel like this songs fits my problem very perfectly and its a very good solution."

After a few protests and mumbling from them saying the old Rachel is back, which wasn't the case, they finally gave in and let Rachel perform.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

_[Chorus:]_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_[Verse 2:]_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_[Chorus:]_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_[Bridge:]_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_[Chorus:]_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

"That's a very inspiring song Rachel. Well done." Mr Schue applauded Rachel with the rest of the club. Everyone cheered excpet for Quinn why couldn't she get to the diva?

Puck took her in his arms and kissed her only to be stopped by Mr Schue.

"As promised, who's next?" He clasped his hands together and waited for someone to sing their songs.

Brittany stood up, and what a cliche, she sang Ooh La La by Britney Spears. She did it pretty well. And her dance moves were perfect as always.

Next up was Artie. To everyone's surprise he sang I Wish by One Direction...he sang it so well, and it was obvious that he was singing it to someone in glee but who? No one asked because the next performer was already up.

Blaine, another cliche, sang Katy Perry's Waking Up in Vegas.

Kurt was up next singing Lady Gaga's Marry The Night. Amazing performance as always.

Tina and Mike were the other couple singing a duet, well actually Tina was singing and Mike was dancing. No one really knew what song it was but they were good.

Finally, it was Quinn's turn. Putting another act up to act like she was sorry and feeling bad, and mostly singing the song because "wanted Puck", she sang Even Angels by Fantasia.

Rachel rolled her eyes when she sang knowing it was just another act, and Puck knew it too. When Quinn finished Rachel stood up and left with Puck following her close by.

"Noah, I can't keep this in much longer, there's something I need to tell you."

...

**A/N: I'm so extremely sorry if it was bad, I finally have days off so I can update, I tried to make it good, but I just wanted to post this, even if its simple to have you guys at least read something. I promise I'll make the next chapter more...fun..lol..lemme know what you think!**


	6. Part 6

_Chapter 6:part 6._

Puck drove him and Rachel to the nearest bar, where they could talk privately, since no one was really at a bar at this time of day. And he was sure that glee clubbers would be at breadstix, at he wasn't really in the mood to talk to them, all he wanted to do now was find out what was wrong with Rachel.

Sitting in the far corner, he ordered a beer for himself, and a cocktail for Rachel. They sat in complete silence for a few minutes before Rachel finally spoke to him. "I want to tell you something, Noah. And this isn't something that i'm joking about. I'm completely serious. You would probably think when you hear what I have to say, why I didn't tell you earlier, well the reason is that i'm scared, Noah. Scared of what my confession will,make of us. I don t want us to end.."

To say he was confused would be an understatement, why would she ever think that he would leave her, he took both her hands in his and kissed the back of it. "Rach i'll never leave you, no matter what."

Finally gettimg more guts to say what she wanted to, she was now looking staight at him. With tears starting to fill her eyes. "Noah i know this may sound crazy, a lot even, but I can't keep on pretending that these feelings inside of me are not real. I have been trying to make myself believe that it might just be another...thing...but it isn't. Noah, i'm in love with you. I know it's crazy to say that love is the word and that's why i know that i'm most cetainly in love. All of the time I have been thinking of all the guys I have been with, which is not many, only three, but none of them made me feel the way you do. And i was afraid to tell you this because I was afaid you might break up with me and run away because you don't want to commit to me. I know we are still young, but for some reason I feel like you are the one person I would like to spend my life with. Crap, I feel like a complete idiot."

He couldn't believe that those words came out of her mouth right now. All this time she was afraid to tell him how she feels because she was afaid he might leave her, but he too, had those exact feelings and was afraid to be laughed at by her thinking he was a idiot to think that she would want to spend her life with him. But here she was, confessing her feelings to him, and getting scared because he hasnt said anythimg to her yet.

"Rachel, don't you ever think for a minute that i would leave you. To be honest I feel the exact same way about you, but I was scared to admit it or tell you. Rach ever since I have been with you, you made me feel...fuck I don't even know. But you're the only girl I want, and need okay?"

He pulled her onto his lap, and when she smiled at him, he kissed her, not caring about the people that were staring at them, he was finally sure that Rachel Berry was the one, and he wouldn't want anyone else by by his side.

After two hours of non-stop talking and dancing, they finally had the knowledge to know it was time to leave. They both had a few drinks too many than they bargained for. Laughing while they stood up, Puck was walking in front of Rachel while she was holdimg his hand, walking directly behind him.

Suddenly Rachel came to a dead stop, she turned around to see an man about late in his thirties, standing there and smiling down at her. The reason for the sudden stop was that he grabbed her ass and she didn't like it at all. When Puck turned around to inspect was going on the man looked at Rachel with eyes full of lust. He turned his gaze to Puck and smiley coyly.

"Your girl here has a nice ass."

Puck wanted to get Rachel out of the way so that he could punch the guy flat in his fucking face but strangely, Rachel balled her hands and did it herself.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again." Rachel spat at him, taking Puck's hand and heading out to his truck. Before she could get in the car, he pulled her towards him, and kissed her. He slid his hands down her back and placed it on her ass. He squeezed it tightly, causing Rachel to moan slightly.

"This," he said squeezing it again, "is mine."

When Puck slipped his tongue through her lips, Rachel bit down on his tongue and sucked on it. He loves how she always did that.

"I'm all yours."

Suddenly feeling the need to want more, both jumped into his truck and drove of to Rachel's house. When they arrived, they noticed Brittany's car parked in the driveway, and Puck smiled to himself, knowing that she and Santana was up to no good somewhere in the house, then in his mind he patted himself onnthe back for comimg up with the greatest idea ever.

He asked Rachel for her phone, and took out his, placing it in the safety of his car, making sure she and him had nothing else that could get damaged, he threw her over his shoulders and ran to her pool. He jumped in with her while she screamed. He didn't even know why, the water was warm.

"Noah Puckerman how dare you!" for a moment the old Rachel was back, but soon she started laughing and splashing him. Soon Rachel swam closer to him, and crossed her legs around his waist, she steadied herself by holding him around his neck. For a while, they just stood there, gazing into each other's eyes, forgetting avout everything surrounding them. Puck swam the underneath a cave type of thing, water was flowing over the entrance so you couldn't really see through it.

He pinned her against the wall and kissed her. For some reasom this kiss wasn't one full of lust, it was sweet and passionate. He lightly grazed his tongue over her lips,and when she grinded into him he let out a small moan. Rachel parted her lips and soon their tongues were together. Puck pulled back and stared deeply into her eyes, and with her still pinned against the wall, he took off her shirt, and after that unclasped her bra. Yeah, he was becoming a pro at that.

He latched his mouth onto her nipple, and in response she arched her back amd let a out a gasp of pleasure. He was massaging her other breast, and he could feel her hands snaking in between them to unbotton his jeans. When he noticed she was having trouble he did it himself, and soon he was fully naked. What bothered him was that Rachel still had clothing on, he softly ripped it off, and kissed her once again.

When she could feel him against her she needed more. She wanted more.

He took himself in his hands and stoopped when he was at her entrance. He kissed her once more, and with one push he was buried inside her. This time for some reason he didn't feel the need to have hardcore sex with her, he just wanted to make love to Rachel.

He placed his hands on her his, and both of were in synch as they moved their hips together. Rachel moaned when Puck went a little faster, she rested her head on his shoulder and roamed his back with her hands. "Noah...go faster."

Obeying her request, Puck fastened his pace and could feel he was close. When Rachel told him that she was close , he went a little faster, and by the moan she let out, that was prertt loud he knew he reached her climax. Feeling her tightening around him, he went into his own climax, amd when he finally caught his breath, he stared into Rachel's brown eyes and rested his head against hers.

Softly, he said against her lips. "I love you Rach."

Rachel was surprised that Puck said those words to her first. But when he did it felt like her whole world was fading away and it was only her and him.

She kissed him softly and replied. "Love you too Noah."

XxX

"If you lazy ass sex freaks don't wanna be late for school you better get up now, oh, and don't forget your clothes in the pool."

Santana shouted at Rachel and Puck who was fast asleep on the couch, after a few other yells and a threat to throw them with cold water, they finally got up. To be honest, Rachel felt slightly embarrassed that she saw the clothes in the pool, but they were too drunk and busy having sex to remember that their clothes were in the pool. Thankfully, now they had pj's on, it would have been a lot worse if Santana had found them naked.

Standing, Rachel went to go jump in the shower, while Puck said he would get their clothes, after he found them all, he tossed it in a basket in Rachel's room and jumped in the shower with her. Knowing they shouldn't take long, the quickly showered and got dressed for their day at school.

Santana was drivimg with Brittany since she slept over, and Rachel and Puck took his truck and they were off to school. Rachel couldn't really remember much of what happened last night but what she could remember was that they had sex in the pool and that Puck said those three words to her. And she said it back, she didn't know if it was too early to tell but they knew each other for quite some time now, and she really felt that spark whenever she was with him. She just wondered if he meant it, but if he didn't he wouldn't said and done all those things that would have proved it.

They arrived at school just on time, the bell rang when they stepped into the school and they went their seperate way to their classes when they got their books needed for the first two classes.

The day seemed to drag, it felt like hours that he sat in one class, he wanted lunch to come around so he could tell Rachel about a song idea he had. No, it wasn't a sex song, it was a love song, amd he would like to sing it in glee club with her.

Fimally the bell rang amd he rushed to the choir room to get the music sheets for the somg, he then hurried to the cafeteria where all the glee clubbers, excpet now for Quinn who was still nowhere to be seen.

"Hey babe." Puck said as he sat down next to Rachel and kissed her.

Santana smiled evily to herself and said, "You guys have fun last night in the pool?"

All the kids around their table turned their gazes towards Puck and Rachel.

"As a matter of fact Santana, yes we did, a lot actually, ot was weird that you and Britt didn't hear us." Rachel said leaning into Puck's arm. Puck kissed Rachel on the cheek and told Santana, "Burn baby."

The table erupted into a fit of laughter, and surprisingly Santana did too.

"Babe i got a song we can sing in glee today." he pulled the music sheets from his bag and handed it to Rachel. She smiled brightly and agreed that the somg would be great.

The rest of the school day went by oretty fast and soon it was time for glee. Rachel and Puck was eager to sing their song and hurried to the choir room, they were the first ones there, but soon each of their friends started to arrive, and as always Mr Schue was late, amd he was the one alwaya telling the kids to be punctual.

"Alright anyone got ideas for sectionals?"

Puck lifted his hand up and told Mr Schue he and Rachel would like to sing a song that could be used as a duet.

"Not another sex song." Mercedes said under breath, and everyone was fairly relieved when Rachel said it was a a little. Giving the sheets to the band, Mr Schue stepped to the side and with one smile to each other they started to sing.

**(Puck)**

**You make my world, you make my world go round**

**(Rachel)**

**You turn me up, you turn me upside down**

**(puck)**

**You make my world, you make my world go round**

**(Rachel)**

**You get me off, you get me off the ground**

**(Puck)**

**You pick me up when I fall down**

**(Rachel)**

**You pick me up when I fall down**

**(Puck)**

**Girl, you're like an elevator cause you**

**Always pick me up...**

**Girl, you're like a doctor when i'm sick you always stitch me up**

**You can be my DJ, i'm your record, come on mix me up**

**You can be my lollipop, lemme lemme lick you up.**

**On the bottom, on the top,baby lemme flip you up**

**You cold be my soda pop, coca cola, sip it up**

**Whip cream, whip it up,strip' unzip it up**

**I could be your chip, you my dip' lemme dip it up**

**(Rachel)**

**You make my world, you make my world go round**

**(puck)**

**You turn me up, you turn me upside down**

**(rachel)**

**You make my world, you make my world go round**

**(puck)**

**You get me off, you get me off the ground**

**(rachel&puck)**

**You pick me up when i fall down**

**You pick me up when i fall down**

**You pick me up when i fall down**

**You pick me up when i fall down**

**(rachel)**

**Boy you're like an elevator cause you always pick me up**

**Boy, you're like my doctor whrn i'm sick you always stitch me up**

**You could be my DJ, i'm your record come and mix me up**

**Boy, just be my lollipop, let me let me lick you up**

**Always on my membrane, i love you so i give it up**

**Let's visit all the places that's exquisite, let's go live it up**

**Walking down lover's lane, flying in aeroplane**

**Boy, you get me higher like your name was Mary Jane**

**(rachel&puck)**

**You make my world, you make my world go round**

**You turn me up, you turn me upside down**

**You make my world, you make my world go round**

**You get me off, you get me off the ground**

**(puck)**

**You pick me up when i fall down**

**You pick me up when i fall down**

**(rachel)**

**You pick me up when i fall down**

**You pick me up when i fall down**

**Fall down**

**(puck) **

**You pick me up when i fall down**

**Ypu pick me up when i fall...down**

**When i'm down**

**(rachel&puck)**

**You pick me up above the ground**

**When i'm down down down down down**

They ended the song in each others arms, and they were surprised to see the whole club on their feet, cheering them on.

"That was actually a good song. It's definitely on our list as a duet for sectionals."

Puck and Rachel kissed each other,then were stopped when they heard Quinn's voice.

"The song might be good but the female artist singing it? Not so much. Mr Schue don't you think the judges are going to hold it against us for singing a song by a female artist who is at the moment a really bad influence on our youth?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she sat down, givimg Rachel an evil eye.

"You have a good point there Quinn, but no they won't."

Rachel wanted to stick her tongue out at Quinn, but knew it would be completely childish to do so.

Listening to Mr Schue talking about other possible ideas for sectionals, songs that they could use for solos, duets, amd group numbers, Mr Schue gave the solo to Rachel and the duet to Puck and Rachel. They still wanted to go through a various number of options for songs, so the assignment he had in store for them would have to wait, but he told them in any case. Since sectionals was only twenty days away, they had to prepare.

The assignment, though, was they should team up in groups of three and sing songs that are alive...but appropriate.

The teams were Rachel, Puck and Sam. Santana, Brittany and Artie. Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes. Tina, Mike and Blaine.

They were all happy with their groups and immediately thought about songs. Sam came up with the perfect song, and they couldnt wait to start practising.

**A/N:hope you guys liked it. I have a song for Rachel, Puck and Sam, but what should the other groups sing? And if you have an idea for the story, lemme know its always appreciated.**


	7. Part 7

_Chapter 7: Part 7_

...

For once, someone else other than Rachel had gotten the solo for Sectionals, and although Rachel had suggested the person, it was still nice of her to say no to having the solo. It was obvious who she chose though, and it was Puck. Mr Schue was happy with the choice, and so was the rest of the Gleeks except Mercedes and Kurt. They rambled on and on about how he shouldn't get the solo, they didn't really have a good reason why, but they all knew it was because they wanted the solo. They have had many, not in competitions though, but everyone knew it was time for someone else to shine, and Puck was the right guy.

At first, he was a little bit shocked, but then he actually got excited about having the solo. The duet was Rachel and him, which he was also excited about, and the group number pretty much explained who was singing it. Puck had finally narrowed down what song he would like to sing, he ran it past Mr Schue and the Gleeks and they were pretty excited about it. Although they were still occupied by finding a song that was suitable for the duet and group number, they were happy that they on the right track, which meant they could do their performances.

The next day after Mr Schue gave them the assignment they went over stuff for sectionals, the choreography for Puck's song. So they couldn't do their assignment, but it gave them more time to prepare for the perfect number. Meanwhile Rachel brainstormed songs with Puck, along with the rest of the Gleeks for the duet, and it was pretty hard. Rachel and Puck both knew they couldn't sing a song that they planned to, which was "Tonight I'm Fucking You" by Enrique and Ludacris. So they searched day and night for the perfect song.

Their relationship was getting stronger and stronger each minute. They didn't know why but they couldn't spend a minute without each other. They were literally glued together, and strangely, their friends found it very adorable. Puck was thinking back to the days when he used to make Rachel's life a living hell, thinking that if someone told him that he would be dating Rachel Berry now, he would have laughed in their faces, but now here he was head over heels in love with her. He was tamed.

Quinn was strangely quiet these days, and none of the Gleeks could put their finger on as to why she was barely at rehearsals. She hasn't spoken to anyone since the day she commented about the duet Rachel and Puck sang, and they were all curious to know what was going on. And Santana was the one who was most curious, and when Santana wants to know something she would do anything, literally anything to get what she wanted. That's why she was standing on Quinn's doorstep, waiting anxiously for an answer to her knock. She faked smiled when Quinn opened the door.

"Santana," Quinn muttered, stepping inside to let the Latina in. Santana couldn't get over the fact about how perfect the Fabray house was inside, so neat and everything was in top shape, if she lived in a house like this, everything would have been out of their place.

"Why'd you disappear? We barely see you anymore."

"It's because I'm keeping a low profile." Quinn said as she walked up to her room with the Latina following close behind. Santana couldn't help but turn her gaze to Quinn's ass, it was in her face after all.

"And why is that?"

Quinn sighed and sat down at her desk, motioning for Santana to sit down on the bed. "It's because I feel like shit S. It's so hard to try and be nice to someone you know?"

"I actually find it hard to believe that you feel bad, because you have proven yourself to be fake." She spat at Quinn. And she was right, Quinn didn't seem to even have slight sting of guilt in her. Quinn got up and said she was going to go get them drinks and snacks. Santana took the opportunity to do what she does best when she wants to know something. She searched through all of the drawers, and everything until there was only one place left that she didn't search. Underneath her bed.

She bent down on her knees, and when she looked up underneath the bed, she saw a small book resting on one of the wood panels. Smart place to hide something Fabray, she thought. She took the book out, and she saw it was Quinn's diary, just when she wanted to open it, she heard Quinn's footsteps and hid the small book, sliding it into her jean at her back.

She quickly returned to her previous position, and Quinn came walking in with a tray of snacks and two sodas. While they ate it, they talked about Glee. Pretending that she was actually forgiving the blonde, she laughed at her jokes and watched a movie with the blonde, but what the blonde didn't know was that Satana was on her trails. And she was going to get it bad.

Santana left the Fabray house at 6 pm. She got into the car and forgot for a moment that the journal was in her jeanse, she arched her back in pain, and lifted the book out, careful not to let Quinn see who was standing in the doorway, watching and waving as the Latina drove off. She couldn't wait to read the diary, and once she got home, at the Berry house, she immediately ran up to the guest bedroom, ignoring Rachel and Puck that was making out on the couch. She closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. She opened the diary and gasped the whole time as she read the last few entries made by Quinn. And this specific one was written yesterday.

_"She is so going to get it. Rachel Berry stole my man from me and I'm going to return the favor. Puck is a sucker when it comes to me, I know it, he's just very good at hiding it, but once I get him alone, he's going to melt into my arms, and I'm going to make sure that Rachel Berry is there to witness her "true love" cheating on her. And this will happen in two days. I'm so clever."_

Santana looked up from the pages, and threw the book across the room in anger, just at that moment Rachel entered the room and witnessed the scene. "Santana? What was that about?"

"That? Well uh- I got frustrated cause I can't get the uh-History in my head. Class test tomorrow." Rachel seemed to buy it, and told her that she would be glad to help her friend if she was ready to come down, when Rachel left the room, Santana dropped down on the floor, knowing that Quinn was going to do her evil plan tomorrow. And she was going to try and tell Rachel about it, but now wasn't the time. She will do it tomorrow at school. She just needs to process everything through her mind, then she will definitely do it. She was not going to let her friend get hurt.

XxX

Santana asked Brittany to drive her to school the next day, she left earlier than Puck and Rachel, and quickly told Brittany about everything. Brittany was just as shocked to hear it, but she said she always knew that Quinn was up to something really bad.

Puck and Rachel left about fifteen minutes after Santana and Brittany left and wondered why Santana was acting so weirdly, she didn't even have breakfast with them, or insult them the way she used to, Puck knew something was going on, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Do you know where Santana was yesterday after school babe?" Puck asks Rachel as they drove into Mckinley high's parking lot.

From a distance, Quinn was watching them, she could barely wait to put her plan into action.

Rachel shook her head, trying to think herself where she was but couldn't put her finger on it. They walked into school together, and went their own seperate ways when the bell rang, and went to their respective classes.

When Santana saw Rachel entering the class, she tried to tell her about Quinn's plan, but Rachel stood up, forgetting something in her locker. Santana sighed, and waited for her to return.

Puck remembered he had to take his novel that his teacher assigned them for english class and returned to his locker to fetch it. When he finally got it, he saw Quinn storming up on him, she pushed him into the locker, threw his book down, taking both his hands, she placed them on her waist, and when she saw Rachel returning to her locker a few lockers down to fetch something, Rachel looked at them, and then was the moment when Quinn kissed Puck, he didn't respond, he just stood there and after a few moments he realised what was happening. He pushed Quinn off him, she almost fell to the floor, and when he saw Rachel full of tears, and running off to her class, he tried to go after her, but his teacher stopped him.

Rachel could barely breath, she knew it was too good to be true, and when she walked into her class which she shared with Santana, the Latina immediately got worried and pulled Rachel into a corner and tried to ask her what's wrong, since the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

"Fuck Rachel stop! You're going to kill yourself. What the fuck is wrong?" The whole class turned their gazed upon them, and Santana pulled Rachel out of the classroom. "Rachel I swear to God if you don't tell me now I am going to beat it out of you." She was trying to get Rachel's attention by cupping her cheeks, and Rachel only responded by falling into the Latina's embrace. After a few moments she finally spoke up.

"Quinn." Santana closed her eyes, her heart aching for Rachel's part. "P-Puck and Q-Quinn kissed. He kissed her back. I-I knew it w-was all fake."

"That's was what I have been trying to tell you Rach, I read Quinn's diary yesterday..she planned everything-"

"That's where you were yesterday? I knew you had something to do with it Santana! You had it all planned out! Even you were being fake to me! I should have known!" She pushed the Latina off her Santana tried to tell her that that wasn't the case, and she wanted to show Rachel the diary but she rushed to the only place she could figure things out. The auditorium.

She tried to process everything that happened. She should have known that everyone was being fake to her. Besides, who would really want to be friends with her or date her for that matter? She wasn't like other girls and she was a annoying freak. She couldn't believe she was so stupid to believe all the lies. She thought Puck was the one, she started to love him. A lot. But she was wrong about everything and everyone.

She broke down once again when she thought about everything, she was useless. She knew it. She sat down by the piano and lightly ran her fingers over the keys, and unknowingly she started to play.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible!_

_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did..._

Puck managed to get out of class, and he knew that Rachel would be in the auditorium. He walked in and he heard Rachel sing the song. His heart broke, she sang with so much passion, he could see she was hurt, and he knew he probably won't get her back again, but that doesn't mean he was not going to fight for her.

He couldn't face her now, he walked out of the auditorium and decided to skip the rest of his classes, and so did Rachel. She decided to spend the rest of the day in the auditorium until glee started, and she cried the whole time.

XxX

"Where's Rachel?" Mr Schue asked as he realised that Rachel wasn't in class. As if on cue, Rachel walked in, and Quinn smirked to herself when she saw Rachel's face.

Santana noticed the exchange between Quinn, and got up. "You are so fucked up Quinn. You did this. You cause me to lose my best friend because you are such a selfish stuck up bitch. You wanted Puck to yourself so you made it look like he was cheating on her," Quinn looked at Santana, then Santana smirked. "That's right Q, I read your diary. I saw it. I knew you were up to something so I read it. You set all this up!" She took the diary out of her bag, then showed it to the club, everyone was furious at Quinn. Santana was about to attack Quinn but Rachel stopped her.

Santana gave Rachel the diary when Quinn didn't look, and told her to read it later. If what Santana said was true, she still was hurt. Puck kissed her back. And her hands was on her waist...he seemed like he enjoyed it, it didn't make her feel any better. The whole glee rehearsal there was an atmosphere, not between all of them, but between them and Quinn. They shut her out while they did the choreography on Puck's solo. And Puck didn't co-operate the way he used to. He sneaked glances at Rachel and he could see she was still hurt, he hoped that what Santana said would help her, but it didn't.

Santana met Rachel halfway when Glee was done, they walked home together, Rachel told Puck to leave her alone when he wanted to talke to her, and on the way Rachel read the diary. "San I'm so sorry." She said, her voice breaking, Santana stopped dead in her tracks and hugged Rachel.

"I would never hurt you Rach. I have done so more than enough and it just won't be fair. I went to Quinn's house yesterday to find out what she was up to, because I was trying to protect you. Don't be mad at Puck he-"

"No, you didn't see the way they kissed San. He was kissing her back, his hands were all over her, and only when he saw me watching them he pushed her away. I should have known he wouldn't love a stupid girl like me."

"Rach don't you ever say that ever again do you hear me? You're a hot piece of ass and anyone would be stupid to cheat on you or leave you. But Puck isn't one of them, he loves you, I know it. I don't really know what happened this morning so I can't judge but I'll talk to him alright? I know you are hurting now and you would need some time, and I'll be there supporting you allright?"

Rachel nodded and they made their way to her house. Rachel's dads would return tomorrow, so she had to get everything ready for their return. She wished that Santana could stay longer, and she knew her dads wouldn't mind if she asked them if she could stay a few days more, but she had a home and a family too, so she didn't know what to expect.

Out of all this, she was happy that she had one person that was there for her. Even though it was the person she least expected. Puck and Rachel was supposed to practise their duet soon, and their assignment for glee with Sam, and she thought about backing out of both, but knew it would make her seem weak, she would do it for the sake of the show, and would just hold back her tears when she saw him. She knew this wouldn't be easy, and she just prayed that what she though Puck's intentions were with Quinn wasn't what she thought it was. Maybe Quinn really forced him? The diary explained it all? But that wouldn't take her hurt away, all her scars opened from previous heartbreaks, and it was hard to get over it.

But she knew with Santana by her side, she would be just fine until everything gets sorted out, which she hopes would. And all Puck could think about was Rachel and to try and apologise to her but how? He knew she was going to avoid him, but they had their duet and their assignment to do, so they had to see each other. He was going to talk to Santana and ask her for help. He is going to do whatever it takes to get Rachel back, and he's going to fight for her, even if it would take a while. He loved her. He really did. And he wasn't letting her go that easily.

**A/N: sorry for leaving it like that! And I'm sorry for the way this chapter turned out but I had to put it in sometime. And I'm thinking about ending this story on the latest ch 15. Because I don't have any other plans for it. And I'm going to try and drag the next few chapters out so that it would be longer, and better for you to enjoy it! I love the reviews I'm getting so I don't want to disappoint any of you! Please don't be mad at me for this chapter! It's going to be fixed soon, promise! :)**


	8. Part 8

_Chapter 8: Part 8_

Everything was wrong. How she acted was wrong. Where she was now was wrong. Jumping to conclusions was wrong. Everything, literally everything was wrong.

Words couldn't define the way Rachel felt. To be crude, she felt like a total fucking jerk. It wasn't normally how she would describe her feelings, but somehow it seemed to describe it perfectly. She knew, she knew that Quinn set everything up, and yet she still thought that Puck was cheating on her, why? Because she was selfish. Santana called her every single day since she was off from school, and told her everything that she and Puck talked about.

Puck had never intended on even being with Quinn, let alone roaming her body with his hands while she kissed him. He didn't want to kiss her back, and that was what he tried to prove to Rachel, but how could he do that when she didn't answer her phone? He wouldn't give up, because he knew he wasn't wrong and he loved her. Yes, it was true, he loved her.

Everything was just completely out of control, and it wasn't right. Her dads were worrying about her, why she didn't go to school for the past two days, and on the weekend she was a total zombie, and she didn't go to school on Monday, but an hour before she knew Glee club started, she realised that she was wrong, and she knew she had to fix it.

"Where are you going?" Watching a football game, Hiram looked up from the tv when he saw Rachel racing down the stairs.

She stopped dead in her tracks in front of the door, turned to her dad and grinned. "Dad I am going to do something I should have done a long time ago, and I just hope that he's still going to be willing to have me." With that said, and the only last words that came through her mouth, she grabbed her dads kar keys and drove off to Mckinley.

She didn't know why she was in such a haste, but she had to make everything be like the way it was, she knew it was her fault, not Puck's, because she knew what Quinn was up to, and Santana was there, who tried to tell her over and over again what they story is. And the time she came to her senses was that morning.

She drove the car into the nearest parking spot to the entrance she usually goes through. She didn't see any of her Glee friends as yet, so she knew they must be in the choir room. But when she got there it was empty. Then, she remembered that they were doing their assignment in Glee, and they were in the auditorium.

"Okay, so first up is Rachel, Puck and Sam." Mr Schue said, and he waited for the group to go up, but they didn't.

"Rachel isn't-"

"I'm here!" Rachel's voice came as she rushed through the doors of the auditorium. Everyone turned their heads towards Rachel, Santana turned to look at Puck and saw him smiling.

Rachel, Sam and Puck went up to the auditorium and quickly told Rachel about the song, and what parts she'll sing. She caught up real fast, she didn't want what happened to affect their assignment. She gave Puck a kiss on the cheek before they started their performance, and it was a great one.

(Rachel)

It's all the same, only the names have changed

Everyday it seems we're wasting away

Another place where the faces are so cold

I'd drive all night just to get back home

(Puck)

'Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

(Sam)

I'm wanted dead or alive, wanted dead or alive

(Sam)

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days

The people I meet always go their separate ways

(Puck)

Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink

Times when you're all alone, said all you do is think

(Puck and Sam)

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

(Rachel)

I'm wanted dead or alive, wanted dead or alive

(Sam)

And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back

I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back

(Puck)

I been everywhere and I'm standing tall

I seen a million faces and I've rocked them all

(Puck and Sam)

I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side

(All)

And I'm wanted dead or alive

And I ride dead or alive

And I still drive dead or alive

Dead or alive, dead or alive

Dead or alive, dead or alive

It was not the usual song Rachel would get into, but the gleeks and Mr Schue seemed to like it. Everyone enjoyed the performance, and when they walked off the stage to have the next group start their song, Puck pulled Rachel and walked a little bit farther from hearing distance from their friends.

Before he could even speak, Rachel brought her finger up to his lips. "Don't Noah. I'm the one that should be doing the apologising. I've been acting like a total idiot, and it was childish. I knew what was going on and still I jumped to conclusions. I'm so sorry."

Puck crashed his lips down on Rachel's and could hear Santana howl from behind them. He lifted up his hand from where it was on Rachel's waist and showed her the middle finger. Rachel gave him another peck on the lips, then they returned to their seats next to their friends.

The next group performing was Santana, Brittany and Artie. The song they sang was Never Close Our Eyes by Adam Lambert.

After them was Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes singing Just Can't Get Enough by The Saturdays.

Tina, Mike and Blaine sang One More Night by Maroon 5. Well Tina and Blaine sang mostly and Mike just danced.

Everyone's performances was amazing, and Mr Schue gave them a surprise saying that he is going to choose a winner right then and there to go to breadstix. And, after 5 minutes of thinking, he chose Sam, Puck and Rachel. Their performance was great and everyone agreed that they should win.

At the end of the day, everyone went to Breadstix. They just had a fun time out, but Quinn didn't go. To be honest, this time, she actually felt bad for what she did and couldn't stand to face her friends now, if she could even call them that. How could she apologise to Rachel without her thinking that it was just another joke? Maybe she should just leave everyone alone, maybe that would prove that she actually felt bad, but yet again it would seem like she was a bitch. But, it seemed like the best option at the moment.

XxX

"Puck..." Rachel moaned as Puck latched his mouth onto her nipple. He drew back and smirked when he heard her calling him Puck, it made him want more...

She managed to dive her hands into Puck's loose jeans, and took his length into her hands. She stroked him a few times, and he couldn't bare the teasing anymore. They were at his house, in his room, all alone. What better was there to do than to do what he was doing now? Absolutely nothing.

He threw Rachel onto his bed, and threw all his clothes off in almost one go. He then went over to Rachel and ripped all her clothes off. She didn't mind, she missed him and she needed him, now.

Puck teased her for a few seconds, running his fingers through her folds, and dipping his fingers into her a few times.

He then leaned up to kiss her, and entered her with full force. She threw her head back in pleasure and screamed out his name. Puck took hold of Rachel's hips and by her demands, he went faster and harder.

"Fuck Rach...I'm close."

Rachel grinned and said she was too. He pushed into her a few times more, then sent Rachel into a climax, and right after her he was sent off into his own.

Feeling breathless he collapsed next to Rachel and pulled her onto him. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

Rachel pecked him lightly, and after a few moments, with a bright smile, she replied back, "I love you too."

**A/N: I made this chapter short because I just wanted to get Rachel and Puck back together. I just want to say, I know I said I'm ending this story on Ch15, but I'm thinking about writing an epilouge for the next chapter, and ending it there. Because I have no, no ideas for writing it further. I'm thinking of it as a short story and I never thought about taking it much further. I hope you can understand and not yell at me in your heads...lol...I promise the epilouge will be good...and worth it. Don't hate me!..until next time ;)**


	9. Epilogue

_Chapter 9: EPILOUGE_

_..._

(5 years later)

No one really knew that Rachel and Puck would be together for this long, yes, back in high school they were so in love and everything but when it comes to Puck they all know that relationships with him doesn't last.

But now he has proved them all wrong, he and Rachel has been together for 5 years now, and today was their 5th year anniversary and Rachel had something special planned for Puck, something he would never have thought of her being capable of doing.

She secretly met up with Santana to help her with this surprise, and Santana was very helpful in doing that.

Rachel didn't become a Broadway star, she decided that she wanted to try something that was out of her league, like a Journalist for a magazine, writing the entertainment section, and she was very, very good at it. After three months of working at the magazine, she got promoted, because of her good skills, things were looking out for her.

Puck went into the firefighter business. He also wanted to do something he would have never thought of doing at first, and he too was succesful at it.

What surprised everyone, was that Quinn and Santana was a couple now. Quinn had to go through a whole year to make things up to Rachel for all that she's done, and after that year, they were like best friends. Quinn realised that she liked Santana and the reason for her not hanging onto guys because she was really into girls and just didn't realise it before, which she regretted a lot, because to her, as Brittany calls it, "lady kisses" are amazing.

Santana was a Executive assistant in a large company and Quinn was a pshychiatrist. Everyone went into different careers than first planned for, but they didn't complain, at all.

Life in New-York was great, most of the glee kids were together and always had fun. Puck and Rachel lived together now, and in the same apartments, Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Quinn also lived.

Puck always sat by himself an thought about the thing that's been haunting him for the past few months now, he came to the realisation that he really, really loves Rachel and that he literally wants to spend the rest of his life with her. That's why he was debating whether he should ask Rachel to marry him, but he didn't have one fucking idea how to do it.

The one person he knew that had the brains for something like that was Kurt, and he knew that Kurt would spoil everything and tell Rachel. And Santana didn't like weddings, he didn't really thinking about Quinn, and Blaine...well he would tell Kurt and then everyone would know.

So his first choice of asking someone was Quinn, he called her about three weeks before he wanted to do the proposal, which would fall on their 5th anniversary. She was glad to help, and she helped to pick the right ring. And she also just gave him advice saying to not be nervous, that it wasn't a bad idea, because they both loved each other, and they have been together for like 5 years now, so it was actually cute to her that he was so nervous about everything.

He has been trying so hard to keep his mouth shut about the proposal, Rachel has been talking about weddings for days, and sometimes he would almost slip but then he would quickly change the subject and talk about something else, and in the past few days Rachel was very gullable, so he got away with it easily.

On the day of the anniversary, he sat in the apartment watching a game of football with a beer in his hands, his feet thrown over the couch, and popcorn in the other hand. Rachel was at work, and he had the day off. For once she got off early that day, and Puck told her they were going out, but it wasn't until he got a message from her that changed their location to celebrate.

The message read:

_Hey baby! Please meet me at this adress, at 4:00 pm sharp, trust me you wouldn't want to be late, can't wait to see you! Love you.. Rachel. (:_

He frowned while reading the text, swearing that he knew that adress because he could have sworn that he had visited that adress when Sam visited from L.A. He shook his head, realising that it was 3:00 pm now, he quickly got up and got into the shower, when he was done he threw on his jeans, and a white tanktop, which showed off his muscles so perfectly.

When he was glad with the way his mohawk looked, he smiled and darted out the door. He hailed a cab, and almost instantly one stopped next to him, he gave the cabbie the adress, and soon he was off to be surprised by Rachel yet again.

He was happy with the way Rachel was, because almost everyday they would have sex, and on the weirdest times and places, not that he didn't like the old Rachel, but the new Rachel was so much better..and sexier...

When the cabbie stopped at the destination, Puck looked out the window and saw that they parked outside a strip club.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Puck asks the cabby, knowing that Rachel wouldn't bring him here for their anniversary, it was just weird.

The cabbie nodded and said it was, so he paid him and got out of the cab. Just as he wanted to enter the club, a huge bouncer stopped him. "Noah Puckerman?"

Puck gulped and nodded his head. The man looked scary, you couldn't blame him. The bouncer stepped out of the way and let Puck into the club, and when he got in he was more than confused.

There was absolutely no one there, the bouncer came up to him, scaring the shit out of him first, then said he should go through the hall and go in the first door on the right. He wanted to get away from the bouncer as soon as possible, so he practically ran to the room where he was directed to. He opened the door and went in, once again there was no one there.

A spotlight was shining on the stripping pole that was in the centre of the room, the room was dark, and red lights were all over the walls. He didn't know what the hell was going on. He hoped that it wasn't Rachel deciding to go all Psycho on him and assasinate his ass.

He was startled when he heard a faint voice behind him, it sounded familiar, but when he turned his head it was a woman with only a black corset and panties on, and she had a mask over her face, he couldn't see who it was, but damn she was hot.

"Sit." She demanded, and weridly without thinking he went to go sit down on the chair that was across from the stripping pole. Sexily, the woman walked over to him, and when she got infront of him, she got up on him and straddled him. She did sexy moves while on his lap, which made him want more, but something stopped him.

"Look," he said clearing his throat, "You're very hot, and the Puckasaurus wants you so badly but I have a girlfriend and I love her and-" before he could continue, the woman took off her mask, only to reveal it was the woman who sent him here. "Rachel? Oh fuck."

Rachel pressed her finger against his lips and gave him a soft peck, to tease him. She walked over to the stripping pole, she placed her hand on it when she was there, and turned around to face Puck. His eyes was burning with lust, and she grinned to herself loving the effect she had on him right now. She started moving up and down on the pole, and when she swirled around it, she started grinding against it. The whole time she had her eyes locked on Puck, and he was sitting there with his arms resting on the sides of the chair.

When she got up on the pole and slided down on it with her legs wide open when she landed on the floor, that's when Puck just had about enough. He rushed up to her and pinned her against the pole.

"Noah..." She whispered when Puck pushed against her.

Puck lifted Rachel's arms up so that it was over her head and pinned against the pole. He started kissing her and he moved the kissed down to her neck, he moved his hands to her back and undid the corset with his one free hand. Soon it fell off and revealed Rachel's perfect breasts which he loved to much. As the song in the background played, which was Promiscuous by Nelly Furtardo and Timbaland. It fitted quite well.

He hungrily kissed Rachel and pushed against the pole once again, he took off his shirt, and made a quick movement over her nipple with his mouth to tease her, she tilted her head back in pleasure and grinded into him. He took his jeans and boxers off, and then ripped Rachel's panties from her. He lifted her up so that her legs was now folding around him, he kissed her again, and pushed himself into her.

He grabbed her by her ass, and pushed into her hard. He dipped his one hand between them and ran his finger over her sensitive spot.

She groaned in pleasure and tangled her hands at the end of Puck's mohawk, with her other hand she dug her nails into his back, which only made him hiss in pleasure and pushed into her even faster and harded. Rachel grabbed onto the pole with both her hands, and rested her head against it while Puck leaned down to latch his mouth onto her nipple while he played with her breast with his free hand.

They both felt like they were coming close to seeing stars, and when Rachel said so, Puck gave one last push and Rachel was sent into climax, while Rachel still moved her hips on him, she made him go into his own as well, never had he experienced sex like this before, and fuck how he wished it would happen more.

He lifted her off of him, and kissed her passionately," we should get dressed we have a reservation at a very fancy restaurant. "

Rachel nodded her head and did as Puck said.

They got dressed and jumped in the cab, then they were on their way to the restaurant. When the stopped in fron of it, Rachel's eyes widened. "Noah, this fancy?"

Puck nodded his head, and got out of the car, he walked over to Rachel's side and let her out. "But we're not dressed-"

"We shouldn't care. Come on, I didn't plan this for you to back out because you're not dressed right. That skirt and tanktop looks fucking hot. And any old wrinkly man who tries to ogle you will fucking die, then I will bury them myself!"

Rachel looked at him with a funny expression on her face, she bursted out laughing and calmed Puck down by giving him a kiss.

They walked into the restaurant together, and Puck told the waiter his name, then the waiter led them to the back of the restaurant to a table that was slightly cut off from everyone. Rachel questioned this, but Puck just remained silent and told the waiter his order, and in his ear, told him to bring the special order, which be a cocktail that Rachel loved, then the ring would be in the drink. He thanked Quinn for this idea.

"What was the whispering about?" Rachel asks Puck as they sat at took in their surroundings. The place mostly contained old people, and people that were middle aged, if there was people Rachel and Puck's age, there would be few. But they were obviously all rich, and Rachel still couldn't figure out how Puck could afford something like this, she just hoped that he didn't rob a bank, because she would have just settled for a nice dinner at home and hot sex afterwards, but this, this was actually nice, and she didn't know about the surprise, so she will most likely regret thinking of celebrating at home.

Soon, the waiter came with Puck's beer, and Rachel's cocktail, Rachel smiled and clapped her hands happily. "I love this!"

"Yes you will." He said blowing her a kiss.

She took a sip of the cocktail, and another, then another big one afterwards, which only left the glass to be just a little belowe half. Puck mentally cursed himself, he wanted Rachel to see the ring already, and when she did, he was so happy.

She took one last sip then it was finished. But when she did, she felt something hard hit her lips, she lifted the glass from her lips, her eyes widened and her breath was taken away when she saw what was in the glass. When she looked up at Puck, he stood up and walked over to her side, most people around them turned their attention towards them when Puck kneeled in front of Rachel.

"Rachel, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and I never thought I would come this far with you, I was afraid that you might leave me for some rich asshole, but for some reason you stuck with me, and that means more thank you can think to me. I have been debating with myself whether this is the right thing to do, and then I finally realised that I do love you and I want to spend my life with you, so Rachel Berry," he said taking the ring from here and saw a tear falling down her cheek. People were smiling at them, and waited in anticipation. "Will you marry me?"

When Rachel kept quiet for a moment, and Puck got worried that she might say no, but when she said that one word that would change his life forever and bind them together, he picked her up off the chair, and through the sound of apllause surrounding them, he kissed her. "I love you Mrs Puckerman."

Rachel giggled and nuzzled her nose against his, "I love you too Noah."

XxX

(Two years later)

"Baby you sure you don't wanna stay?" Rachel asks Puck as she slides her hands around his waist and moves them over his stomach.

"I really have to go babe. The guys need me." Puck says, in a rush to get to the station, there is an emergency meeting and if he didn't attend, he would be fired on the spot.

Rachel nods her head and says, "Okay, we will see."

Puck looks at Rachel with a brow lifted. "What do you mean by that?"

"We will see." Was all she replied.

Puck gives Rachel a quick kiss goodbye after saying, "Whatever you say honey."

Puck leaves his wife to go to work, and on his way there he turned on the radio in his SUV, and smiled when the song, Dirty Picture comes up. He remembers back when Rachel and Puck sang this song, and first kissed, he smiled at the memory, glad that Mr Schue had paired them up, otherwise, he wouldn't have been where he was now.

When he parked in front of the firehouse, he saw his was 5 minutes early, and jumped in his seat when he felt his phone vibrate, it was a text from Rachel.

_From Rachel: here you go honey. Hope you enjoy it like you did the first time._

Once again, there was an attachment to it, and when he opened it, he instantly grew hard.

There Rachel was, fully naked, sitting on her baby grand piano, with her one leg on the right side of the keys, and the other on the left, and it showed a lot of what he loved. He cleared the thoughts of having sex with her on the piano right there, and just said,

"Oh my fuck, this never gets old."

**A/N: Hope you like it! That would be the last chapter of this fic, I hope you guys enjoyed the story even though it was short as hell. I just really didn't have any plans for it, and I literally sat on my butt for the past few days trying to write a good chapter but nothing came to me. I hope it wasn't bad though, please tell me what you thought! Thanks for all of your support on this story!:)love, M.**


End file.
